My Dear Servants
by abbybaka
Summary: A series explaining Mima's process of getting her "workers". Mostly headcanon based, and rating may change in future.
1. A Clean Slate

She felt a branch smack her face, it's sharp tip tracing her cheek as a familiar red liquid leaked from it. Mima swore, taking hand of the branch and snapping it in half before rushing forward. This was a pain, just a pain, nothing more to say about it. Why this place of all things? She looked up at a nearby hill or it seemed nearby, anyway. But that was probably the tricks of the night. Grey clouds surrounded it like sharks circling their prey, the old, beat up building at the top was nothing more than a silhouette, dead trees as if someone took the time to tear every little leaf off their limbs, and pale grass a greyish green, everything looked dead, just as she liked.

She stared at it, hypnotized in a way, not breaking free of that trance until she heard...breathing? And not her own, an animal? But besides crows and rodents, she hadn't seen any living thing, and even with the few living things here, their breaths were too quiet to be heard or taken to consideration. But it seemed to be coming from a bundle of purple, leaning, unmoving, against a tree not much bigger than it. She curiously moved over towards it, noticing its slight shaking every few seconds.

Unsure of what to do, she debated between poking it or saying something, but didn't get to do either, seeing as, whatever it was, decided to make the first move. Rolling over on its side, it revealed the face of a small girl, innocent eyes staring back up at Mima.

Mima grinned, and bent over to get closer, unwrapping some of the purple cloth to reveal all her face and some of her torso. Red hair in a clean-cut framed her round face, light freckles were spread across her cheeks, and her bewildered green eyes seemed to look straight into and through Mima's also green, but much darker, eyes.

What fool would leave a kid here? Hell, what fool would come here? Surely only one who has no smarts would come here, though, in Mima's case, saying that is a bit hypocritical.

"So, little one, you have a name?"

She reached her hand out, only to have the small girl keep her stare.

"I'll take that as a no..." With no other option, she picked up the small girl, who didn't seem to mind at all, and rested her head against Mima's chest, still staring up at her.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine assistant, well, just when I get you to actually speak. But you wouldn't mind being a servant to me? Would you?

The girl made a confused face, and Mima chuckled. "But besides that, I think I know the perfect name, how does Marisa sound? I knew someone with that same name before."

She hadn't even noticed the girl, now known as Marisa, had fallen asleep. Nor the amount of time that had passed, she looked at the full moon, bright and enticing as if shouting "It is midnight!" And so, continued her back to her original destination, holding the small girl who was no longer shivering and whimpering in her arms.

* * *

She had guessed Marisa didn't like the looks of the place, the sight of it made her hide her face into Mima's clothes and tighten her grip, much to Mima's amusement.

"Like a haunted house, right?"

"..."

"Hell, for all I know, it may as well be."

Mima found the fear of the child amusing, not the 'cuteness' of it, that seems like something a dim-minded human mother would do. Of course she'd do no such thing, and...wait, who the hell said she was a mother? She's a master, not a mother, and this child here is nothing more than a soon-to-be servant. But forget that, she'd probably get the kid sick due to the cold, not that she cared.

The place was surprisingly in good condition, the remains of things from the past people here and lack of lighting may make it seem destroyed, but with a little cleaning up, it could be fine. If it had been, it'd look similar to large manor, the usual large staircase with checkered floors leading to several halls. And Marisa hadn't wasted any time getting out of Mima's arms and exploring, her legs wobbly as she walked with her purple dress dragging the floor behind her.

Mima laughed, "well, at least you can walk, just barely."

Mima watched her go around the room, picking up boards, moving things, going over towards the peeling wallpaper and broken window...broken window...wait.

"Ah!" Mima quickly moved and picked Marisa up before she reached an area of the floor coated in small glass shards from the above broken window, now covered and sealed with boards. Marisa, who just seemed confused, squirmed in her arms, before let her limbs hang limply and lean herself back against Mima.

"You must be tired...huh." Mima stopped, thinking of what to do. There has to be at least something for to sleep on, since it was only one person who needed a bed. She went into one of the broad hallways, finding three bedrooms and one bathroom. She chose the bedroom that was cleanest, and well, safest, before gathering some blankets and a pillow or two from the bedrooms for the futon in the one she chose. She led Marisa into the room, who trudged slowly while gripping Mima's hand. The second they had gotten into the room, Marisa instinctively crawled onto the futon and crawled under the blankets.

"Come to think of it, do you know your name, or even how to speak, Marisa?" She was slightly surprised as the little girl nodded. "Then, can you say it?"

"M...Marisa."

"And mine?"

"M-Mima?"

Mima chuckled again, "Well, I'm glad, it's not like I'm some parent teaching you how to walk and talk."

After Marisa had fallen asleep, Mima looked around the room again, nothing looked dangerous but, wasn't exactly safe either. Maybe she could stay in here, for safety purposes, of course! Who would let their new servant die before they even start? Yeah, that's the reason. She noticed Marisa mumbling her name Mima had given her in her sleep, and laughed quietly again as she stroked Marisa's hair absent-mindedly.


	2. Humans are Dangerous

One must know their base to run it, so it was no surprise Mima would be wandering the perimeter to get an idea of the land, and what surrounds it. Marisa was also exploring, mostly because Mima didn't want to leave her alone, especially because she hadn't cleaned all the of the destroyed manor's remains inside, and there was possibly dangers she had yet to notice. Though, there was as equal a chance there are dangers out here, but at least she'd be able to help to avoid those. Near that tree there, cloth? Just small ripped pieces of clothing but some time ago, most hanging from the tree and were nothing but threads.

She ignored it, seeing how it served no purpose. She looked over to Marisa, watching the seemingly happy girl run around looking at all different things and sighed as she grinned. It was only a few days, and after sleeping, eating, like any typical person, she seemed to be more energetic, no longer having Mima carry her around. She didn't really talk, but she could at least say her and Mima's names, which made her sure she'd know more. But Marisa usually just tugs at her skirt or sleeve, or poked Mima's arm to get her attention, and then pointed at whatever she needed.

The both of them moved towards a forest nearby, quite lively and healthy compared to the rather...well, dead, barren area they now lived in. She noticed as the gray soil faded to green grass and little sand, the leafless and black trees became full and green. But she didn't enter it, no reason to. She looked back towards the place they lived, and at the forest, observing the differences before looking back to Marisa-...she's...not there?

Mima quickly turned, looking frantically in all directions, and as she feared, nowhere to be found. She couldn't have gone in the forest, could she? She should know better! Well, she may not, actually, but that doesn't matter now. She couldn't have gone far!

Mima moved a little into the forest on a previously made dirt path, and wasted no time following the small footprints (she had yet to find a way to get the girl shoes, though Marisa didn't seem to mind being barefoot) she had obviously left behind. And it left to a clearing...and a side of a village.

"_Shit_." She silently swore to herself, but all the slight panic switched to much relief as she noticed Marisa standing in front of a small building...garage...shack? She didn't know what to call it, but the note of machinery and walls lined with tools wasn't exactly secure looking, especially with Marisa's curiosity she had only recently discovered. Mima looked around, no one else was there...oh who cares!

"Marisa!"

Marisa turned around to look at Mima, who soon was right next to her.

"Did you run off?"

Marisa stood silently and stared at her.

"Ah...well, doesn't matter, you're safe, but don't do it again!"

The sound of a door opening made them turn their gazes to the corner of the room, where the sudden light from the next door room revealed a small girl walking out.

"Hm? Is someone here?"

Mima looked at the person who had walked through the room, and really, she didn't look much older than Marisa. She wore her dark brown hair in two messy braids, and had rather normal clothes, salmon colored, knee-length pants and a plain, white dress shirt that had a few dirt stains. Two notable features her handkerchief and thick brown work gloves. She smiled cheerfully as she saw the two people.

"Visitors, huh? Geez, how long has it been..." She turned her attention to count on her fingers.

"You're being surprisingly nonchalant about two strangers randomly entering your...er, house,...home?"

"Mm, I'd say it's my home, I've been here quite a while." She stopped counting on her fingers and walked towards them both. "Anyway, name's Rika, and you...?"

"Mima, and the girl here is Marisa." Mima said, grabbing Marisa's collar and moving her slightly closer.

"Heh, nice to meet you." Rika crouched down to face Marisa. "And I'm guessing this your daughter? Huh?"

"Ah, no! She's my...servant."

"Right, right." Rika stood back up as she ruffled Marisa's hair playfully, much to Mima's dismay. "Should'a guessed, it'd be pretty weird for a spirit to have a human daughter."

"Yeah-...wait, how did you know?"

"Well, the lack of legs makes it's obvious."

"Yeah, yeah, but how did you know she's human? Many youkai look human."

"Eh, I guess I can just tell somehow."

"Well, that doesn't matter now. We'll be leaving, sorry to bother you."

"Ah, alright, bye then!"

Mima went to grab Marisa's collar, but Marisa wouldn't move.

"Huh? Marisa, we're going." But Marisa was busy observing the large piece of machinery that formed a huge tank, so big it nearly touched the ceiling.

"Heh, seems like she likes my tank!"

"I, uh...gee, didn't even see it."

Rika eagerly went over to Marisa, crouching again. "what do you think?"

Marisa didn't say anything, just ran her hand over multiple surfaces and observed everything she could see on the tank. Rika was rather proud that someone was impressed by it, but Mima...

"Uh, that's unsafe, Marisa, come here."

"Oh don't worry, it's safe, it's not even turned on...I guess."

"You guess!?" She yanked Marisa towards her, take no chances!

"Woah, woah! Calm down, the most that could happen is a button popping off, no big deal."

Again, take no chances!

"Well...whatever, we're leaving..." Mima went to move, only to feel Marisa almost fall over and let go of her hand. She turned quickly, oh god, did the tank do something? Damn humans and they're stupid contraptions!

"Oh, she's holding her stomach, maybe she's hungry?" Rika said, passing it off as nothing, Mima's just overreacting.

"I wouldn't be surprised, god forbid. I didn't have to worry about such things before because I'm not human, and I didn't need to care for one either." That last part was rather cruel sounding, she hoped Marisa didn't understand that, but the girl just kept poking at her growling stomach, so she guessed she had been too distracted to hear.

"I don't mind feeding her, you know. I've got plenty to spare, and I hate to see her go hungry." Rika was exaggerating that last part, but went over to a mini fridge. Yeah, a mini fridge, that didn't seem like much to Mima but...hey, a little is better than none.

"No, uh, you don't have to."

"I insist! I'm perfectly fine with it!"

Stupid persistent humans.

"If you really insist." Mima let go of Marisa, who shyly followed Rika over to the fridge.

It resulted in Rika also having lunch, to Mima somehow getting convinced to tell her about everything, and only god knows how, Rika just joined the group.

Great, another kid to take care of.

"Just let me pack up, get the tank on the road, and lock up the place."

"You're riding that thing?"

"Yeah, better than walking, and I'm sure that kid of yours is tired if she's been running around."

"She's not my kid!"

"Okay, okay."

After everything was packed in bags, then packed into what was apparently a trunk in the tank Mima had failed to notice (can tanks even have those?). Rika moved out of the supposed garage (Mima still didn't know what to call it) with the tank, the loud noise scaring the day lights out of Marisa, and they were soon on the way back to what Mima calls "the base" (which sounds stupid, but only she knows that), with Rika in the tank, and Mima sitting on an outside part of it, firmly holding Marisa onto her lap.


	3. An Unexpected Encounter

"Uh, where are we going?"

"I have to through the path instead of through the bushes, could damage the tank."

"How the hel-" Mima looked to Marisa and coughed. "How are a few bushes going to hurt the tank?"

"The gears moving it are exposed, if branches and rocks get caught in the gears, I'll have to stop and pry them out, making this take longer."

Mima let out an angered and impatient groan, still holding Marisa firmly on her lap. At least by sitting on the outside, she could see a bit more of the land around her "base". But despite that, it was boring, just sitting there, Marisa seemed to be enjoying the ride, though.

The views were pretty typical, green and healthy looking trees, overgrown bushes, small flowers, someone sitting against a tree not too far away...Mima froze.

"Rika! Rika! Stop the tank!"

After a few seconds, the tank completely stopped, leaving a loud screeching sound to announce its halt.

"What did we stop for?"

"Someone's over there."

"So? Not like I'd run them over."

"No, it's just...strange, why would someone be so far out here, just sitting there?"

"Being normal?"

"Well, let me check it out, then." Mima said, handing Marisa over to Rika, though she'd prefer Marisa was with, her, can't assure this person isn't going to try to murder them or something.

She approached the person, or the area near her...him...them, yeah, near them. She opened her mouth to speak, only to stop when in no time at all, the tip of a long blade that reflected the sun was only centimeters away from her neck. "...ah?"

"Step away, and I won't slice your throat..."

"You don't sound _that_ menacing, you know."

Mima stepped back, surprisingly nonchalant, this puny human couldn't do THAT much damage, now could she? Or not to Mima, anyway.

"And fight me for what reason?"

"Did I stutter?!"

"_Well_..." Mima shrugged, turning around to move back to the tank, only to have her collar gripped and turn around as a swung blade precisely cut a small part of her forearm.

Mima pulled a wand from behind her back out of seemingly nowhere, "you're asking for a fight, huh?"

A pale white light shone around the moon shape tipping the wand, the other woman took a defensive pose, her sword pointed upwards as she held it firmly. The woman swung her sword horizontally, it left a thin white line in midair that broke into several white orbs, flying towards Mima and growing in size as they approached. However, a pairing of Mima's wings she had hidden most of the time came from her back, and blocked the bullets as she shot her own bright, purple, star-shaped bullets towards her. The woman jumped into the air to dodge them and attempted to do the same attack as before, but was interrupted as Mima's bullets bounced off the trees nearby, one hitting the woman in the back, and several others hitting her arms and legs. The woman was on the ground in seconds, her sword laying next to her, she sat and held one area of her arm. Mima supposed she finally had a chance to see what this person even looked like.

The woman had long, dark purple hair held in a ponytail, her hair was straight despite being slightly curled at the bottom of each thick lock. She wore red and white clothing, pretty similar to what you'd see any other samurai wearing, and her sleeve was ripped, her hand barely covering the burn mark left from the bullet that left it.

"Now then, have you learned any lesson as of now?"

No reply, the woman still sat, shaking slightly with her head downcast and her bangs casting a shadow over a pained expression. She attempted to stand, her legs were weak and shaking, but she managed to stay standing.

Mima sighed, moving over towards the woman, attempting to pull her head up my cupping her chin only to have her flinch and recede a few steps. "Can I least get a name?"

"..."

"A reason for attacking me?"

"...I."

"Hm?"

"I Can't trust...anyone, not out here."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Why else would someone approach someone randomly? To _fight_ them? _Steal_ from them? I know those two things too damn well!"

"Hey, calm down!"

"No, just get-"

Mima slapped her. "Just be quiet for a second, okay?!"

The woman obeyed and finally looked up, revealing the red mark Mima had left on her face.

"Name?"

"...Meira."

"If I recall, that means dark, right?" Mima chuckled. "Well, it seems fitting, it matches your attitude!"

Meira rolled her eyes.

"First of all, I only fought you because you attacked first, so I'm not at fault." Mima crossed her arms. "And what exactly are you doing, just sitting in the middle of nowhere staring into space?"

"It's...it's a long story...sort of."

"...You're not going back to anywhere, are you?"

"What?"

"Come with us, then."

"What the hell are you talking about...?"

"Well, if you're not going anywhere, you surely can't stay out here, especially with those injuries...that are totally your fault I mean."

"I...I, um." Before she could finish, Mima had gripped her arm, causing her to wince in pain, and dragged her to where the others were.

"Besides, we have a long time before we get where we are going, so you have plenty of time to explain that story of yours."


	4. Beginner's Luck

"Go ahead and sit in here for a while, I'll join you in just a second."

"...right."

This wasn't good, or maybe it was, she couldn't tell. Meira watched Mima step out of the room and down the hall before observing the room she was in. It wasn't destroyed, but, wasn't new either. The wood walls were covered in a light green wallpaper with a barely noticable and faded yellow floral design, the wallpaper peeled at some areas. Rather old floorboards made the room's surface, a small futon was in a corner, and a beat up dressed was in the other, the only window was covered with a drape that was torn at the end.

She looked straight forward, to see a different girl peeking at her from the doorway, her braids hung in front of her shoulders.

"Sorry to annoy you, but, I liked what you did fighting Mima back there." Rika grinned and walked into the room, sitting next to Meira.

"Uh, it was nothing, if anything, I failed, I wasn't doing anything properly...and made a fool of myself." She mumbled that last part.

"It was pretty good, if you ask me."

"Maybe to someone who hasn't seen the real thing." That came out sounding meaner than she meant for it to.

"Well, if you insist." Rika leaned against the wall. "I have a few questions though."

"I don't really-"

"What were you doing out there? Were you homeless?"

"Well, no, I-"

"Have you killed anything before? How did your sword do the thing where it shot the magic bullet thingies?!"

"Can you shut up for one second?"

"I...sorry." Rika stopped and became silent.

"I'll explain some other time, or something, but, I can't really talk about it, or not right now."

"Well, okay then, sorry about that." Rika got up and walked out, and then came back in with a small white box in her hand that she placed on the floor next to Meira. "It's a first aid kit I had in the tank, I'm sure you can bandage yourself."

"...thanks." Meira mumbled that too, but it was loud enough for Rika to hear.

"And if you need anything else, just count on me!" Rika grinned again and looked back at her once before leaving the room. Meira opened the first aid kit, pulled out the bandages and rolled one sleeve up, looking at the same burn mark from before. The hell was she even doing here? She shouldn't be here, and just who were these people?! Randomly pulling her out of where she was, she was just minding her own business. It's not her fault she attacked them, for all she knew, they'd probably try to kill her! She may have looked like an idiot back there, but she had her pride, or what little of it was left, anyway.

–

Ever since Marisa actually started talking, though she was pretty quiet, and was showing more what she knew, Mima started to notice how smart she actually was. If so, then...

"Marisa."

Marisa stopped what she was doing and looked at Mima, a confused look on her face.

"What if I started to train you to danmaku fight?"

She gave an even more confused look.

Mima chuckled and sighed, "here, watch this." Mima took her wand/staff (it was like a mix of both, really), and swung it as the crescent tip shone, shooting several danmaku into the distance (she was smart enough to make sure they were outside when they do this, in the state it's in, the last thing the residence she now had needed was holes blown through it. "I'll teach you how to do that."

Marisa's eyes widened, and she pointed to herself, as if questioning if Mima really meant to say that too her.

"Yeah, I'm being serious, just wait right here for a second, I'll return with something for you."

Mima soon returned as quickly as she left, hiding something behind her back.

"Close your eyes and put your hands out, okay?"

Marisa obeyed, closing her eyes as tight as they'd go and put her hands out, feeling something light and smooth being placed into her hands. She opened her eyes, and in her sturdy grip, was a small wand, golden (not really, it's just gold paint...) and curled at its tip.

"It was my wand before this, and it's all I got so, try it!"

Marisa wasn't sure what to do, and stood silently. To which Mima noticed her nervousness.

"Look, you hold it like...like this." Mima got behind Marisa, posing her arms into a stance, and moving Marisa's arms so they swung to do the side in a sweeping motion. "Try it, it's kinda like swinging a sword, or something."

Marisa attempted to repeat that, but loosened her grip last second, making the wand go flying and hit a nearby tree.

"Try not to break it, though." Mima said laughed a little, and brought back the wand for Marisa, who swung it successfully.

"Good, try that a few more times."

Marisa repeated swinging it, the weight of it was more aeriferous than she thought, making her tighten her grip each time to avoid flinging it into the distance. By then, she had thought a boomerang would be a more useful weapon than a wand for her, or maybe a throwing knife...

"Hey, next step, okay?"

Marisa nodded, a determined look on her face.

"If focus hard enough, magic will be transmitted to the wand through your own power, making the bullets it shoots. You think you can try that?"

Marisa nodded again, getting her wand in a ready position, and tried to focus (focus on what?). Mima had to hide back giggles and snickers as she watched the stressed, almost pain look on Marisa's face, the redness of her cheeks and noses now were humorous, but she's trying _way_ too hard.

"Marisa, relax, that's a little too hard."

Marisa calmed down, but the redness didn't leave her face as a single drop of sweat rolled down her face.

"I guess I need to go more in detail, you're supposed to focus on the wand. This wand shoots regular white circular bullets, and it also shoots neon green ones that do a bit more damage. To shoot them, imagine the bullets in your head, along with where you want them to go. So just imagine the bullets and how they move in your head, then swing the wand and let go of those thoughts."

Mima moved back, signaling Marisa to do what she had said. It was confusing to her, but Marisa tried her best. And after a few moment, she swung the wand, only to have nothing come out of it. She nearly dropped the wand in disappointment, until she felt Mima's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it takes practice, you did pretty good. For me, it was easier looking at the target when I swung the wand, and I even still do that."

Marisa got ready again, and repeated just the same, but nothing happened. This was getting repetitive, and it was frustrating her, Marisa felt her face turn red with slight anger.

"Come on, you're doing fine, try again."

Marisa looked over to a stone that was a little distance from them, and glared at it, closing her eyes to imagine several white orbs hurdling in a straight line towards it. She took a deep breath, stopped, and then swung the wand again, opening her eyes and making her last thought go to the stone sitting in the middle of a patch of grass. And much to her surprise, 4 white spheres shot from the wand, and hit the rock, bursting into little white specks that soon disappeared.

Marisa jumped back, nearly dropping the wand in shock, and she could hear Mima clapping behind her.

See, you did it!

A smile grew on Marisa's face, and unable to contain her happiness, she jumped up and down a few times, making Mima laugh again.

"That was great Marisa, try it again, for me?"

Time passed, and Marisa was eventually repeating that same move over and over without fault (though her aim still needed work), and she didn't have to think as hard. As Mima has said, I'm surprised, it seems to be coming to your naturally, Marisa.

They practiced until the sky was gloaming and the air turned psychro, they then entered back into the building, they found themselves in surprisingly clean kitchen from the backyard's door, to find Rika laying casually in a chair, her legs perched onto the table.

"I heard the bangs, did something happen?"

"Nope, just Marisa learning to shoot her first danmaku."

Both Mima and Rika looked to Marisa, who was hugging the wand close to her with a huge smile she just couldn't get off her face.


	5. Take the bitter with the sweet

_Well, guess she isn't showing up. _The window revealed the now orange and dark pink sky, as the sun set behind a silhouette of a distant hill. Sitting in this damn room all day was exactly nice, especially when your arm and legs stung every 5 minutes. Meira decided between getting up and seeing just where the hell that woman went, or just sneaking out of...where ever this place was, they probably wouldn't notice her disappearing.

"I guess I forgot all about you, oops."

Despite the random voice scaring the living daylights out of her, Meira didn't move, was too sore to, and just turned around.

Mima, smirking, was standing in the doorway. "Got a bit caught up with things, but seems like you didn't die, so you're fine."

_Fine? My damn limbs feel like I was lit on fire! _"I've sat in here for hours, a bit is an understatement."

"I'm surprised you didn't leave."

_I wish._

"Well, whatever, why'd you drag me here anyway?"

"Well, this may be a bit, so sit down, why don't you?" Mima said, sitting next to the futon.

Meira did the same, despite the burns on her legs throbbing as they touched the floor. She bit on her lip to keep herself from swearing out loud (yelling a curse in pain at the top of your lungs probably doesn't make for a good first...er, second impression).

"I may have defeated you in just minutes, and you're not the best at fighting I've seen by far."

_She brought me here just to insult me?_

"But, you seemed pretty full of pride, and you were determined, I'm sure."

"Point is?"

"You're homeless, aren't you?"

"I...wouldn't call it that."

"How so?"

"I have a father in a nearby village, but I left."

"Why?"

"Reasons."

"Such as?"

"_Reasons._"

"Well, anyway, I think I want you to work for me."

"In what? Being some pointless servant?"

"Well, complicated but, I'm planning a sort of attack, in a way, and I certainly can't do it myself."

Meira was suddenly interested, she needed a job, of course, but a planned attack...she felt she wouldn't be that good an assassin, if that's what she's looking for.

"And, I mean, you have time to practice, or train, or whatever, you'll get better in fighting with time."

"..."

"Besides, you wouldn't be the only one, my...acquaintance, is learning how to danmaku fight too."

"I don't see how I'd be much of use."

"Well, like I said, proud, determined, and from what I can tell, ruthless and bitter." Mima had to stop herself from laughing, "Though I'm sure you're different from that, but point is, I think you'd make a damn good bad guy."

Mima got up suddenly, moving to the doorway to leave once again. "I'll check up on you later, but I'll leave the decision to you."

Meira stayed silent.

"Also, your name means dark, if I'm correct?"

"...Yeah."

"Fitting. Now get sleep or something, those bags under your eyes make you look like a corpse." Mima smiled and finally left.

Meira rolled her eyes, _rude_, but rested herself on the futon, which even being a cheap and probably old futon seemed like a cloud compared to what she had slept on before.


	6. The List of Attendants Grows

Blackness and silence, that was, until she felt someone's small finger poking her cheek.

"Wakey, wakey. Purplehead."

Eyes opening, revealing a bright room, and a girl with braid's joyful smile right above.

Slapping Rika's hand away, Meira swiftly sat up, the bed's sheets fell to her waist as she shot up in surprise.

"Oops, did I scare you?"

When her vision wasn't blurred and had adjusted to the room, she almost freaked out , walls and a wooden floor, a soft futon, she hadn't been in so long! But she was relieved, she'd been sleeping outside before, and it was awful. Even if this futon was old and cheap, compared to the previous place she had slept, it almost felt like heaven, and she sort of wished she could go back to sleep, but obviously this little girl wouldn't allow her. But the fact that she knew her and this room made the sudden fear instantly melt away, and she scratched her head through her now matted hair.

"Heeeellooooo?"

"Do you have to be this annoying in the morning?" Meira said in a groggy murmur.

"Uh...it's the afternoon..."

"I...oh." Slowly getting over the typical viscid and gross feeling you normally have waking up, she had failed to notice the bright light coming from the strangely tarnished window.

I don't blame you, you look like you haven't slept in forever!

"Quite frankly, I haven't." Meira looked around to see if she could find her hair ribbon that had seemed to have fallen out as she slept. "also...what was your name again...?

"What? You really don't remember?"

"Did you even tell me?"

"Well, I'm Rika, as I said before...I think. And I only woke you up because Mima thought you were dead or something."

"That's pretty nice of an evil spirit, who'd think one would care for some random woman she basically kidnapped from the middle of a forest."

"She's a strange woman." Rika grinned. "Those I guess you can go back to sleep, she's busy with Marisa, and you look like you're going to pass out at any moment."

"Alright..."

Rika stood up as Meira returned to her earlier position, pulling the blanket over her face. She was hoping somewhat she'd stay awake, this was all so boring. If only she could find out what to do...

That's it! Rika jumped up, quickly leaving the room. The only rooms she knew about in this place was the main, her room that she now shared with Meira, and what they like to call the kitchen. So, no harm in exploring, right? Meiras' asleep, and Mima and Marisa are busy, so no one can tell her not to! One she reached the hall, she checked a few of the other room around it. Not much to her surprise, all the rooms were the same, empty and dusty. But there were a few other rooms in the hall besides the four bedrooms. At the end of the hall, around a small turn, a frail looking flight of stairs went down. Probably a basement, and though the stairs were old, they were surely stable, not even a shake as Rika began to step down them, using a barely bright lamp that clung to the wall to guide her way.

When she reached the bottom, it was pretty much what she expected. As she pulled a hanging cord to turn on the light, the whole place lit up, except for a few dark corners that couldn't be helped due to the light being dim from age. She had expected boxes, waste, or just totally empty. But instead, shards of metal, buttons, a few broken machines of normal things you'd expect in a house. Rika went over and crouched besides some metal rubble, examining it. However, as she went to pick up a piece, she nearly gripped a few shards of broken glass. Gasping, she fell backwards onto her rear, knocking over a box and caused a pile of several things to crash onto the floor besides her. She wasn't hurt, but she heard strange noises from somewhere else in the large room. Creaking, creaking, a squeak, maybe a mouse? No, too loud to be caused by a mouse, or any rodent. She turned around to see what was behind her, and...

–

"Eeeee!"

Hearing the shirt squeal, Meira sat up as quickly her somewhat drowsy body let her. That voice was certainly familiar, and that scream too... it seemed more surprised than scared or pained but, should she check it out?

Stepped off the futon and standing up, Meira stepped into the hallway despite looking a total mess, though she didn't really care if anyone saw her. She somewhat hoped that squeal would come again, to see which direction it was from. But instead of a squeal, laughter. Not creepy, ghostly laughter, but cheerful giggles. It came from her left, so she walked down the hall until she reached the stairs, and carefully made her way down them, the somewhat blurred vision she had from being half-asleep and the murky light.

When her eyes adjusted to the light of the basement, what she saw was beyond her expectations. Rika was laying on the floor, giggling hysterically and rolling side to side. It wasn't until Meira looked above her she noticed two translucent white blobs with triangle handkerchiefs and large tongues were licking her as if they were dogs.

"Meira! Ahahah! Look!"

"Uh...ghosts?"

"Yeah! They- ahahahaha!" Realizing she was talking, or trying to, the ghosts stopped licking her and stared at Meira.

"Just what happened?"

"Sorry, sorry, it tickled." Rika said, wiping a tear from her eye as she let out another last laugh. "I don't know where they came from! I knocked a few things over and they appeared out of nowhere! I was scared at first but then they started licking me like dogs and-"

"I get it, I think we should tell Mima about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, she'll find out sooner or later."

"I guess we should, but for now, I'm going to keep playing with them!"

"That...doesn't seem like a good idea, they may be nice now, but I don't trust them. Let's go tell Mima" Meira insisted, taking Rika's arm in a firm but not too tight grasp and hurried her up the stairs.

"Fine..." Rika smiled, looking behind her as she continued climbing the stairs. "Don't worry Mr. Ghosties! I'll be right back!"

"That's it! I'll call them Mr. Ghosties!" Rika exclaimed as she stopped for a second.

"Don't name them, you'll get attached."

"Whatever you say, but they're here to stay!"

Rika giggled proudly at her little rhyme, as Meira gave an irritated sigh and wandered off to find Mima.


	7. Burden

"Ghosts in the basement, huh? I can't say if I believe you but, considering this location, I wouldn't be surprised in the least."

"Yeah, they're there! They came out of objects and started licking me!"

"Licking you...? They're not human ghosts?"

"Nope! They're...er, I don't know, but they're bigger than me, and wear these funny looking headbands!"

Stepping back into the house, they returned to the basement door which Rika had gone in, where Meira was leaning against the wall near it.

"See, they're right down there!"

"Well, I have to see it with my own eyes to believe it."

Open the door so old it near fell of its hinges, down the stairs and into the dimly lit room, it seemed quiet and empty at first.

"There's nothing down here."

"No! It's right behind you!"

Turning around, Mima found one of the ghosts' tongues licking the side of her face, causing her to jump back and hit her back against the nearby wall. Rika and Marisa broke out into a fit of giggles, even Meira upstairs could be heard attempting to muffle her laughter with her sleeve. Wiping a bit of slobber off her cheek, Mima glared at the now smiling ghost.

"I certainly believe you now, but I'm afraid they won't be here for much longer."

"Aw, I just think it likes you. Besides, maybe we can put them to use?"

"How so?"

"I don't know, maybe they have powers we don't know about!"

Mima froze, before just going back up the stairs.

"I'll leave them there, but if they prove pointless, I'll figure out how to get rid of them."

"Aw..." Watching Marisa follow and leave right behind Mima, she turned her gaze to the metal pieces from before. She began to scavenge through it, noticing rusty bolts, nails that threatened to poke her if not careful, a few wrenches and a surprising amount of glass still in tact.

"What are you searching through the garbage for?" Meira watched move from pile to pile.

"I can probably use these! I brought my tools along with me, of course, and if I need anything, I can take things from the tank I brought, it's falling apart anyway."

"That's that pile of metal covered in vines outside?"

"Yeah, though it's much more than that."

"Whatever you say."

–

After more wandering, Meira somehow found herself in a veranda in near the back of the building, staring at the surrounding environment. Musty and dark dirt covered the land, only in the front was greenery could be seen in eye's view. Leafless, blackish trees spouted from the horrid looking ground. So starched looking, one would think they were set a flame. Who knows, they might of even been by a pass owner of the manor.

Though due to previous events in her lifetime, fire wasn't the most pleasant thing to think about. It brought back ugly memories, a faint image of a certain person, stuck under burning rubble. It didn't bother her though, she wasn't sad, angry, scared, she let it go. Still, it was unfortunate that even the smallest flame of a lighter or the lighting spark of every past cigarette she lit brought back such crude visions. But oh well, not a thing to do about it.

"Watch'cha thinking about, hm?"

Perhaps she was too lost zoning out staring into the abyss of gray in the sky to be surprised by the sudden voice , but she watched Mima move right next to her.

"Wondering why everything here is dead, though I don't care much."

"...well, okay, I was hoping for a more interesting answer."

Turning away so the scenery was behind her, Meira began to walk back inside. "I should mention that I'm leaving, no use in staying here. Thanks though."

"Woah, woah, woah." Mima said, which thankfully made her stop walking. "You're not leaving, not back out there, you're basically homeless. Besides, I said you could stay and be a servant...well, along the lines of a servant."

"First of all, I don't need your work. And I am sure I'm nothing more than a burden, I'll leave before dark."

Meira tried to walk out again, but Mima's hand with a firm grasp on her vest's collar stopped her again, much to her annoyance.

"You may be a burden." Mima couldn't help but laugh as she said this. "But you're my burden!"

"...That sounds stupid." Going back to the previous position facing the seemingly burnt forest. "But if you're that persistent...I guess I have nothing to lose. But I still don't see how I'm of any use."

"I obviously haven't told you before, but my reason being here is just as good as yours, I need all the help I can get."

"And what might this reason be?"

"Before, I was with too other strong beings. An angel, firstly, and he was who introduced me to a knight, who you remind me of a little."

"Go on."

"We were against some shrine maiden, I forgot the reason. However, despite all three of being highly powerful beings, we were defeated. But I left to fight her myself, I wanted to prove I could take her myself, but I've noticed recently I'm not nearly enough all by myself."

"And I'm of help how?"

"Rika is experienced highly in machinery, Marisa is learning magic, though I have far more advanced magic, and much more powerful spells."

"..."

"So, are you experienced with that sword? Or is it simply to scare people off?"

"I am, I was one of the best in my village, but that isn't exactly much in comparison to others."

"Then, perhaps if I can mix my magic with Rika's machines. Then maybe we can also put that sword to even more use?"

"...I see."

"So you know, you'll join Marisa when she comes to practice with me tomorrow, glad to know you're staying...you are, right?"

"...Yes, I'll stay."

"Well then," This time, Mima began to leave. "Welcome to the group, feel free to be a burden."

* * *

A/N: Geez, I took so long to write and post this, yet it's all conversation. Though it's not really a filler, it's pretty needed, but still I'm sure it's turning boring for some of you. School and health issues have made me quite busy lately, but I promise to post more, and make the next chapter more action than just characters talking!


End file.
